


Tasting the Stars

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: CAUSE WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Season 2, Smut, and i mean smut, carmilla 2x5, filling in the blank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, in light of the most recent episode and certain...developments in our beloved Hollstein ship, I felt compelled to fill in a blank here. </p><p>Warning: smut. Like, super smutty smut smutness. Probably the smuttiest smut I have written to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting the Stars

“Carm?” 

A smile graced the vampire’s lips as she mounted the stairs into sight, her hands clutching a bottle of champagne not unlike the one she had produced at their dorm party so long ago, and two fine wine-glasses. Deep brown eyes fell on the tiny figure of her girlfriend, sitting mermaid-style on a blanket spread on the concrete roof, shivering just a bit in the cool night air. 

“I know you were saying something about the solarium, but - “ Laura flailed her hands about, reverting to her characteristic babbling. “I don’t know, I like the - the air and - “

Carmilla sat down next to her, her mere presence effectively stopping Laura in her tracks. Her mouth gaped a little until Carmilla put a finger on her chin to shut it with a soft “snap”. 

“It’s perfect, cupcake,” Carmilla purred softly, leaning in till her breath caressed Laura’s face but pulling away at the last second, a smirk playing about her lips as she went about filling the glasses and handing one to Laura. 

Carmilla could feel Laura’s gaze trained on her, sensed the desire rising in her girlfriend which, to be honest, had been rather obvious for a while now. Yet they had not gone much farther than adventurous bouts of making-out; forever being interrupted by the irritating ginger duo had frustrated the vampire to no end. Now though they had the roof quite to themselves, and the gingers were out of the way. Carmilla thought that she could not have picked a better spot. 

Carmilla surveyed her girlfriend over the top of her champagne. Her hazel eyes were intently fixed on Carm’s, and now she put down her glass; from the surety of this movement she likely did not intend to take it back up any time soon. 

“So…” Laura began, rubbing her shoulders reflexively against the cold. 

In a heartbeat Carmilla was there instead, her warmth enveloping Laura and her lips effectively silencing whatever Laura had been about to say. Hands caressed Laura’s chin, then slid their way down her neck, the curves of her torso, her hips…

Carmilla abruptly stopped, her eyes black with desire but fixed on hers with concern. “Do you…?”

It was Laura’s turn to purr. “I thought you would never ask.” 

Carmilla’s nimble fingers quickly found their way to the zipper of Laura’s dress, slipping the fastener down so that Laura was able to wriggle free, leaving her crouching on the roof in her bra, panties and stocking-clad feet. Carmilla had to chuckle.

“I’ve been wanting to rid you of that horrid dress for a while now,” she noted.

Laura narrowed her eyes at her playfully. “You’re the one who picked it out for me.” 

“We all have our regrets,” Carmilla replied. She pushed Laura gently back onto the blanket, going to straddle her hips but as soon as she had Laura rolled with considerable force, so that Carmilla found herself on the bottom instead with a grinning Laura looking down at her. 

“You sure you’re new to this, cupcake?” Carmilla wondered vaguely, becoming increasingly aware of the sweet fire of arousal pooling between her legs. 

Laura’s only reply was a hum in the back of her throat. She leaned down and now all traces of the endearingly awkward Laura was gone, replaced by an incredibly sexy, deliberate side of her, graceful in her movements as she kissed her way from Carmilla’s lips to her neck, working to rid the vampire of her black top and matching leather pants. Carmilla groaned underneath her as the sleek material of her pants slipped over her core, the friction only serving to entice her growing arousal. 

“Laura - god -” Carmilla moaned softly, the wetness at her core becoming more and more pronounced. Laura moved her way agonizingly slowly downwards, her hands and lips pausing at her sensible black bra, carefully undoing the offending garment to gain access to the prize underneath: smooth, full breasts that Laura descended upon like an animal to water, kissing and kneading them reverently. 

Whoa. Teeth, teeth! Carmilla snorted slightly at the sensation of Laura’s teeth tugging at her nipples; but just as quickly as they had descended they were gone, though Laura left one hand at a breast. 

Carmilla watched through eyes hooded with desire as Laura came down to her panties, and here for the first time she paused as if not quite certain what to do. 

“Are you just going to sit there and stare all night, cupcake?” Carmilla’s voice came out halfway between a growl and a strained whine, her knees jerking with her need. She scooted slightly until her core found purchase against Laura’s thigh where she crouched on her knees between her legs, and began to grind against her, seeking any relief. 

Laura moaned now at this sight, and desire overcame awkwardness. Her fingers dug deftly underneath the waistband of Carmilla’s panties, slipping them off and around smooth, pale legs. Now with her completely exposed to the chill of the night air, Laura could see how wet Carmilla was, and wasted no time in going to rectify this, pressing on the vampire’s clit until she moaned and bucked her hips against her thigh. 

“God - dammit Laura - “ Carmilla groaned; the grinding was not enough, not nearly enough - “I need you inside -”

Carmilla’s words were abruptly cut off as Laura slipped a finger inside of her, then another. Her eyes, dark hazel and with an intensity so rare for the younger woman, watched her intently as she worked inside of her, massaging her walls until her hips bucked in time with her thrusts, and she moaned loudly. 

Carmilla, admittedly, had had no shortage of sex (“study buddies”, or so no one believed), but something was utterly different about this, now, with Laura. Her lungs gasped for air, a burning in her that she had not felt since...since Ell. 

Fuck true love’s kiss, Carmilla thought. Actually...well, yes. Fuck. True love’s fuck? Now there’s a twist. 

Then Laura’s lips and teeth deftly descended upon Carmilla’s clit, and all other conscious thought was abandoned as the pressure mounted inside of her; then exploded as she orgasmed powerfully. Ripples of pleasure gripped her body, and her nails dug into the thankfully thick blanket. 

When Carmilla came down from her orgasm, Laura was there lying full-length on top of her with her chin balanced on her collarbone, hazel eyes now mischievous and most definitely aroused. Carmilla simply gazed back at her for a few moments, lost in Laura’s eyes and incapable of a coherent word. 

“Ah - “ Carmilla said at last. She gulped. “The stars are bright tonight.”

Laura chuckled throatily, rolling them over so that Carmilla was spooning her, and they both could gaze up at the stars whilst Carmilla cooled down. 

“That they are,” Laura smiled at her. Carmilla’s breathing steadied, and she felt content to simply watch Laura gaze up at the stars with warm contentment and love such as she had not felt in so many years. And this time, there was no one to take her away. 

She only prayed that she would not be proven wrong.


End file.
